Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-7x^{6}+2x^{5}) - ( 4x^{5}+2x) + (-2x^{5}+7x ) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-7x^{6}+2x^{5}) + (-4x^{5}-2x) + (-2x^{5}+7x)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7x^{6}+2x^{5} - 4x^{5}-2x - 2x^{5}+7x$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{2 x^5} - \color{#DF0030}{4 x^5} - {2 x} - \color{#DF0030}{2 x^5} + {7 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { -7 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^5} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $-7x^{6}-4x^{5}+5x$